Temporary Residents
by Celadon Catamount
Summary: Artemis and her mother are forced to move into the Cave temporarily, and Wally wants to figure out why. But if Mrs. Crock has her way, he'll find more then he bargained for. "Your mom rocks!" "Don't I know it!"


**Author's Note: Hey y'all, it's me again with my second Young Justice upload! Huzzah! I have so many plot bunnies here that are begging for release, but I'm being rather ADD and working on them all at once... here is one that just hit me. I managed to get it to a very short but (hopefully) excusable length for an intro. If you like it, please tell me, because without reviews, I won't have the motivation to focus on trying to continue and (hopefully) finish this. And I have some fun ideas for it, too. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but if you actually thought I did, I'm flattered.**

**...-...**

It was a sunny day in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island; the beautiful kind of Fall day that was perfect for going out and enjoying with friends. Unfortunately for the "Wall-Man", there were currently no friends available to go enjoy it with. Wally sighed, sinking lower into the couch as he continued flipping channels on the Cave's television. He had been sitting there, bored to death, for half an hour. _Half __a __freaking __hour._ Thirty minutes was like forever for a speedster. When would someone, _anyone _from the Team get here? He mentally went over the list again:

Robin, currently out of uniform as Dick Grayson, had texted him back fifteen minutes ago that _yes, _he was _still_ at Gotham Academy because he was in Mathletes. Wally hated the two days a week that his best friend was detained because of that club, but he didn't blame him. Math was one of Dick's favorite things, just like science was to Wally. If Wally's school had a good science club, he'd be all over it.

Megalicious had cheerleading practice after school, so _of __course_ Connor was there, too. _Lucky._ Wally grumbled in his head.

Kaldur was nowhere to be found in the Cave (Wally had checked everywhere), so Wally assumed he had gone for one of those long ocean swims he liked to take when they had no plans for the weekend.

Artemis was... where _was_ Artemis? Usually the archer would be here by now, quietly working on her homework in the armchair in the corner until something (or someone) interrupted her. He wished she were here now so he could distract her and provoke some entertaining banter. For once the universe was on Wally's side, because no sooner had he thought of his arch-frienemy then the computer announced:

"Recognized: Artemis. B - Zero - Seven." and the Zeta tubes flared to life.

Wally looked up from the couch to see Artemis arrive, arms full of luggage that she was trying hard not to drop. He quickly turned off the TV and zipped over to help her set everything safely on the ground. "Moving in?" he raised an eyebrow as she shrugged two knapsacks off of her shoulders and added them to the pile.

"You could say that..." Artemis said as she turned to the Zeta beam command console and typed in a code.

"Access granted. Paula Crock. C - Zero - One. Authorization: Artemis. B - Zero - Seven."* said the computer.

The tubes flared to life again, and a kind-looking asian woman in a wheelchair materialized, also laden with luggage.

Artemis took the bags from her mother's lap, and set them to the side with the rest of their things before making introductions. "Mom, this is Wally, aka. Kid Flash. Wally, this is my mom, Paula Crock."

Wally and Mrs. Crock shook hands, the latter wearing an amused expression. "So _this_ is the famous Wally that Artemis has been telling me about. I'm amazed you're still alive." she smiled.

Wally grinned. "She has to catch me to kill me. So what's up with the baggage?" he gestured to the pile.

"My mom and I are going to be staying at the Cave temporarily. We... had to move suddenly, and didn't really have a place to go, so Batman okayed it." explained Artemis, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. Cool." Wally decided not to press for details at the moment; he could see it was an uncomfortable subject, and Artemis looked tired. Not to mention he wasn't going to make any comment with her mother right there. "So... uh, which rooms are you staying in?"

"Umm... the first and third guest rooms. Why?" the archer raised an eyebrow.

"Fastest bellboy alive at your service!" he winked. "Now, whose luggage is whose?"

Artemis smiled gratefully, and after dividing the bags into two piles, the speedster made them disappear one by one up the hall.

Paula gave her daughter a sidelong glance. "I thought you said he was 'annoying as hell'." she commented.

"He grows on you." said Artemis, still wearing a small smile.

Paula just smirked, knowingly.

**...-...**

**Well, I hope y'all liked it! PLEASE, oh please, review and tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Cliche? Worth continuing to see where it goes? Future chapters will be a more reasonable length. Thank you for reading! Oh, and I don't have a beta or anything, so please alert me to any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. I will not be offended, in fact, I will give you a cookie! :D**

**Write on [ AND ( please ) REVIEW ] - Celadon Catamount**


End file.
